Melian Thingol
Melian Thingol was a Maia of race of Ainur who became the Queen of Doriath and was the mother of Lúthien. Biography Before she came to Middle-earth, Melian served both Vána and Estë, and dwelt in Lórien tending the trees that grew in the Gardens of Irmo. Among all of her people none were wiser, more beautiful, or more skilled in singing enchanting songs than Melian. During her time in Middle-earth, Melian was deeply in love with the shadows of the great trees. When the light of the Two Trees would begin to mingle, she would sing as the Valar would stop their work and listen. There, she would teach them her song of all the Valar she was most akin to was Yavanna. When the elves awoke on the shore of Cuiviénen, the humilliated Melian departed from Valinor and went to Middle-earth, where she remained alone with the animals. She filled its silence with her singing of the birds. While in the forest of Nan Elmoth, Melian she saw the Elven-king Elu Thingol and fell in love with him. He took here to his home. There, she married him and became the ruler of Doriath. The Dark Lord Sauron learned of this new threat to his reign so he had chieftain Boldog lead vast hordes of Orcs against the Elves of Beleriand. For thousands of years, she used her powers to guard and defend the city with a protection spell called the Girdle of Melian, but she predicted that one person would one day breach this defense. Melian and Elu had a child, a daughter named Lúthien. During her stay in Doriath, she became a friend and mentor of Lady Galadriel. Melian's main line of descent became known as the Half-elves, and through her daughter, Maiar blood passed to both Elves and Men. When Beren Erchamion, arrived as foretold, Melian warned Thingol about sending Beren for a Silmaril, a quest which would eventually lead to Doriath's ruin. A friend of man-kind, she also aided Húrin's family by hosting Túrin in Doriath and later helped Beleg Cúthalion in his search for Túrin by giving him Lembas. When Húrin came to Doriath old and carrying a great grief and misery on him, Melian helped him see through his ills. After Thingol's death, Melian left Doriath, and went back to Valinor, musing upon her sorrows in the gardens of Lorien whence she came. Her spirit later reunited with her family and she came to forgive Sauron, thinking of the good man he once was and not the evil creature he became. Appearance Melian was one of the most beautiful of the Maiar: tall and slender, with long dark hair, chocolate brown skin, and bright honey eyes. She dressed in exquisitely lovely filmy garments that were the hue of moonlight and girt with fresh spring green. Names *Gwendeling (Noldor, Sindar) *Gwenniel (Noldor, Sindar) *Maia (Sindar) *Melyanna (High-Elves *Tindriel (High-Elves) *Tóril (High-Elves) *Wendelin (Edain) Artifacts *Amulet of Dreams— Composed of a diamond nestled in a simple silver and black ithilnaur setting, the amulet was a gift of the Vala Lorien (Irmo).When placed upon the forehead of another, it enables the wearer to read (and visualize) the other's last thoughts—even if the other person is dead. *Crown of silver *Girdle the color of new spring leaves, blended with pale gold *slippers of silver crusted with diamonds, fashioned in delicate scales Powers *Foresight *Girdling— Melian has the power to extend her presence, creating a girdle, or presence-wall, with a 275 mile diameter. Within this region, Melian can sense the number and basic nature of the presences whenever she concentrates. *Song-weaving— Melian can use her voice to create any sound within the range of any animal found in Middle-earth and, while singing, she can communicate with any creature. *Domination— Melian can direct her gaze upon any one individual (within a range of 275') in order to dominate him. Category:Females Category:Queens of Doriath Category:Maiar Category:Ainu Category:Beleriand Category:Queen Category:First Age Category:Aman Category:Fairy